


Marriage Victim

by NessieFromSpace



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Babes in Toyland au, Forced Marriage, I can't stress this enough, Like the original Babes in Toyland, M/M, Nice guy!Vaughn, The black and white movie, This is probably the only time I'll ever do Nice guy!Vaughn, Vaughn blackmails Rhys into marriage, Vaughn is the bad guy here.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24239200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: Vaughn forces Rhys to marry him at the expense of Jack's life. August has a plan though...
Relationships: Handsome Jack/Rhys (Borderlands), Hugo Vasquez/Vaughn (Borderlands)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Marriage Victim

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was watching the original Babes in Toyland and I came upon the bestest scene ever and you really should watch the movie, it's the greatest XD. Anyway, I loved the scene SO much, that had to HAD TO write it, so here we are!

Vaughn whispered into Rhys’ ear from behind. “I can destroy this contract and let Jack go free… If you agree to be my betrothed.”

Rhys suppressed a disgusted shiver as tears fell down his face.

“You don’t want Jack to be shipped off do you?”

Gritting his teeth, August stood up, fists clenched. “You can’t do this!”

Vaughn smirked. “Oh, but I can! Jack signed this, which means he belongs to me… Unless Rhys trades his life for Jack’s.” The man pouted. “What will poor Angel do without her dear, _old_ father?”

“Fine.” Rhys swallowed. “Alright, I’ll do it, just please, promise that you hand over the contract.”

Vaughn’s smile curled wickedly and he kissed Rhys’ cheek. “Excellent! We’ll be wed by tonight!”

As the man left, August threw a beer bottle at the door. “What a monster!”

“He can’t get away with this!” Yvette fumed.

“But what can we do?” Sasha asked.

* * *

The sun set as Rhys was led into the home of Vaughn, a wealthy count, by August. Vaughn grinned wide at Jack, who stood next to him, forced to watch the travesty happen. Rhys’ dress was large and billowing with long, thick veils that covered his face completely. It looked as though layers and layers had been piled onto Rhys.

“Wow, you really went all out,” Vaughn said as he quirked his brow.

“He’s in mourning,” August glared. “Let’s get this over with.”

“I couldn’t say it better myself!”

His friends stood off to the side, holding onto each other and fuming.

Vaughn tugged Rhys close to the woman who would wed them. She began the ceremony, indifferent to why the two were there. She led them through their vows.

“Do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?” she asked Vaughn.

“Of course.”

“And do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

“Don’t do it Rhys!” Jack yelled.

It fell on deaf ears as Rhys answered with a muffled voice. “I do.”

“Then I now pronounce you married. You may kiss your betrothed.”

Before Vaughn could remove the veil, August stopped him. “Nuh huh, the contract first.”

“Fine, it doesn’t matter anymore.” He gave the paper to August.

“Good.” August pulled his lighter out and lit the contract on fire, holding it until there was only a small piece of the corner left and then he stomped it out on the wooden floor.

“Can I kiss my bride now?” Vaughn asked impatiently.

“Sure.” August huffed.

Grinning ear to ear, Vaughn pulled the veil over Rhys’ head. He gasped, stumbling backwards. “What is the meaning of this!?”

Before him, stood Hugo Vasquez, smirking.

Face turning red, Vaughn glared at all of them. “This was not what we agreed!”

“Doesn’t matter!” Jack laughed. “Contracts gone, idiot! Where’s Rhys?”

“Waiting for you outside.” August hitched his thumb over his shoulder.

“Good.” As he strode away, he took a large swing at Vaughn, clocking him in the chin and making him stumble over. “If you ever come around my family again, I will kill you.”

August smirked and clapped a hand on Hugo’s shoulder. “Thanks for all the help.”

Hugo shrugged. “Rhys owes me one now.”

“Sure, well, goodbye and good luck.”

The bearded man frowned. “Wait, what do you mean goodbye, aren’t I going with you guys?”

Lips quirking, August tried to keep his composure. “No… You have to stay here with Vaughn… You’re married to him now.”

Hugo went to protest and then looked at his finger where a wedding band sat that didn’t fit properly. 

August patted him on the shoulder. “See ya.”

Hugo stared dumbfounded as August left. “But… I don’t love him…”

Vaughn swore loudly on the floor as he sat up. “I’m going to make you all pay!”

Frowning, Hugo stared at the man. “Wow, you’re pathetic.” He sighed heavily and squared his shoulders back. “Good thing you’re married to me now, I can fix your fucked up mess.”

“What!? We’re not staying married!”

An evil grin spread across Hugo’s mouth. “Oh, yes we are, and you’re going to do as I say from now on.” He bent over Vaughn and hauled him over his shoulder. “I’m calling the shots from now on, sweetheart.”

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: https://nessiesspeakeasy.tumblr.com/  
> My old Borderlands tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


End file.
